Enough is Enough
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Summary: Enough is Enough, and if you don't listen to those words, then the situation can get out of control. Rated T for fighting scene. Read and review. No, I don't own Danny Phantom. I hope I chose the right genres. *TUE happened, not TUA (wrong spelled)* One-shot no PP


**I'm again here with an one-shot... instead of updating my other stories... Sorry I had to get it out. It has been floating in my head to long.**

 **Summary: Enough is Enough, and if you don't listen to those words,** **then the situation can get out of control.**

 **Disclaimer: *Me with a lie detector***

 **me: I own danny phantom-**

 **lie detector: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!**

 **me: -At least that is what I wish.**

 **Lie detector: BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!**

 **me: Hey!**

 **Lie detector: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**

 **me: I do not own danny phantom, and this is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG day.**

 **Lie detector: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

 **me: *Takes a hammer* *breaks lie detector***

 **me: No I seriously don't own Danny Phantom... AAAAAAHHH the silence!**

 **By the way. they are all 16, no PP. TUA Happened.**

* * *

It was an average day at Casper high, boring lessons, boring teachers... And Dash who's beating up Danny. He was Dash' favorite punching bag. If only they knew how strong he was, and more important, what he was. He wasn't a human, nor a ghost. He was something in between. And the prince of the ghost zone (But I won't mention that in this fic). He was Danny Phantom. How ironic, eh? A normal boy beating up his hero. A normal boy who always was claiming he was his biggest fan. And his girlfriend (Paulina) claiming he would marry her one day, and again. If only they knew. Secrets don't stay hidden forever, at least that is what they say. But Danny, he had to keep himself a secret, or disaster was waiting for him. But, Secrets, secrets can't stay hidden, at least if they are so huge and cousing a big change. Secrets wil always come out, one day, and that day was today. For danny... Danny Phantom... Aka... Danny... Fenton.

"Hey Fenturd, guess what I got?" Dash said with a big smile

"No, just go away" Danny said with a pokerface, not impressed by Dash... Since he got his powers.

"I got a D-. That means I'm gonna stuff you in your locker."

"He is worse than Technus, he says his ideas loud, but his are at least a little different" Danny muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Fentonia?"

" 'Fentonia' Here has a name."

you could hear many 'oooohs' from the crowds that was forming around

"Sorry, Dan." Dash said with a bigger smirk

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Everyone was shocked because Danny never said something back. He was just a wimpy, weak kid who can't defend himself, right?

"I said, Sorry _Dan_ "

"JUST SHUT UP! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! ENOUGH!" Tears began to form in his eyes, everyone saw it, except Dash.

"Why, Dan?"

"I said, ENOUGH!" his eyes flashed a bright green for a second, no one noticed, except Sam and Tucker

Sam and Tucker came to danny, pushing some people away.

"Danny, stop, he isn't worth it" Sam said and Danny began to cry. Now everyone saw it, also Dash.

"Yes, come with us eating something."

"Awww. I didn't knew Dan was _that_ weak"

"STOP IT! GO AWAY!"

"Dash" Sam said "Stop it, you have no idea what you are messing with." She tried to stay calm

"Does Dan need his stupid creepy girlfriend to protect him?"

"THATS IT!" His eyes were now bright red, everyone saw it, also mr Lancer was now here.

Danny took Dash up from the ground like he was a feather and smashed him against the lockers. Blood came out of his nose. After that Danny lifted dash from the ground with just one hand. And the other hand was covered with green ghost energy (you know what I mean) Then he saw fear in Dash' eyes. Exactly the fear he saw in the eyes of his loved family and friends (... and Mr. Lancer but he didn't count that much.) before the Nasty Burger exposion. His eyes flashed green and went icy blue again. he dropped Dash and cried.

"He t-took c-control... Because o-of y-y-you!" Danny said while pointing at Dash

"F-Fenton, you're a freak."

"STOP!"

"Freak!"

"It was your fault!" Danny began to panick

"Freak"

"I SAID STOP!" And with that he used his (guess what?) Ghostly wail in the school. He tried to stop it, and he did... after 1 minute. But the damage was there. A bright white ring began to form around his waist and turned him into Danny Phantom.

Danny was on his knees and hands -and in his ghost form- and was exausted. His eyes wide open and looking down. He looked up and saw shocked faces, everywhere, except Sam and Tucker.

"A... Are. ... are.. .are you.. are y-you Da... Danny Phantom?" Dash asked

Danny said nothing. And he began panicking. Again. " _The GIW are going to find me... My parents are going to rip me apart, molecule by molecule. Valerie is going to kill me."_

 **"** W-what _are_ you?" Mr. Lancer asked

" _What did spectra say? "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"_

"H-halfa" Danny said uncertain and he transformed back to his human half

No one dared to say something, they were afraid... of him...

"Danny, come with us, dude" Tucker said "I think you have to explain a lot to your parents."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO MY PARENTS! THEY ARE GOING TO DISSECT ME! THEY ARE GOING TO RIP ME APART 'MOLECULE BY MOLECULE'! THE GIW ARE GOING TO GIVE ME LOTS OF PAINFULL EXPIRIMENTS! VALERIE IS GOIN TO _KILL_ ME!"

Everyone looked at Valerie. She was shocked he had hunted her own friend.

"D-Danny" Valerie said

"No, not a word." He blinked twice and his eyes flashed green for a moment. Then he went invisible. He never came back.

* * *

Yes I know it is a horrible story, and my first rated T fanfic. And horrible written. Hope you 'liked' it. Read&Review. I KNOW YOU WANT TO READ THAT BUTTON BELOW. I KNOW IT! In my profile are Danny Phantom Challenges, feel free to use them. (I knw it is a horrible ending) Until next time ~CrayonPencil~


End file.
